big_chunglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti Chungles
Anti_Chungles was the first Anti Chungler, but was reformed for a while, and then they were bad again, and now they're dead. They use the animal crossing character Punchy as their mascot. while not accomplishing much, theyinspired more serious anti chunglers to pop up later Anti Chungles is a major figure in Big Chungles Lore, appearing in Chapter One as the primary villain. All official Big Chungles lore will be posted by them. Backstory Not much is known about who Anti is or where they came from. It is known that as soon as Big was formed by the ten admins, Anti surfaced as well. Anti started out as the polar opposite of Big, pledging to take them down. Anti's entire existence seems to be dedicated to mirroring Big. They waged war against the Chungledom, during the Prehistoric Era, and successfully took over the land and established the dictatorial Old Anti-Chungik Empire. They ruled over chunglers with ruthlessness, and many future chunglers and admins were born during this time period. They kept an unbreakable hold over the land until the Chungle Liberation Force, working underground until this point, had finally risen up against their oppressive leader, and the Old Anti-Chungik Empire was overthrown. Big returned, and everything went back to the way it should. Anti fled, and from an unknown location continued to spread Anti-Chungling ideals, but they were largely unsuccessful. After an extremely long time, Anti finally managed to gather enough support to start the First Chungle War against the Chungledom in March, 2018. This had ended in a decisive defeat for Anti, as Miniature and his army had completely overpowered them. Anti went into hiding again, and entered a period of uncertainty, claiming they never hated Chungling at all, which was a blatant lie. Anti even had a child with Big, named Teenage Chungles. Anti also kidnapped and hypnotized Admin Two during this time, and she didn't return until after the Third Chungle War. Anti returned to spectate when the Second Chungle War began in July of 2018. Miniature had gone rogue and began attacking Chunglers across the land, now going by the name Chungle Hunter. It's unknown if Anti had anything to do with Miniature's defection. CW2 ended in an uneasy peace, and no one really won. When the Third Chungle War began however, Anti was eager to get things started again. They provided aid and insight to Tangy and Lolly, but went into hiding again when they were inevitably defeated by the overwhelming Chungler population. During this time, Anti had begun experimenting. They had discovered strange technology, designed by a company somewhere far away called "Octavio." With this technology they designed the Hypnoshades, technology which worked much better than the traditional hypnosis they used on Admin Two. They studied souls and strategy, conducting a big plan, all the while lying to the community about being peaceful. They unleashed this plan in September of 2018, and successfully kidnapped and brainwashed Admin Poko, who they had lied to about being friends with. They then did the same thing to Admins Two, Void and 0.5. Under the effect of the Hypnoshades, they keep their personalities but answer only to Anti. He had disappeared for a couple days and then reappeared as a flower. No one knows why for sure, but theories suggest that it could have been an experiment gone wrong. Some admins and Chunglers had made an effort to rescue the admins but all failed. Big Chungles declared war, and the Fourth Chungle War began. The Chungledom was panicking with no ideas, but one individual rose above the rest. Once an enemy to the community, Lolly arose and declared he would rescue the admins. Lolly had experience with Anti, and someone finally stood a chance. It is theorized Anti may have had something to do with Lolly's brief time as an Anti-Chungler. Tangy is still an Anti Chungler and is showing signs of mind control. Lolly ventured to Mt Ebott and encountered each brainwashed admin after eachother, defeating all of them and ending with Anti showing up in some sort of wacky flying vehicle and dropping a bomb on him. When Lolly reached the capital, and faced off in a dance to the death with Poko, Anti was aware Poko would eventually be defeated. When the inevitable occurred, Anti wasted no time. They killed Poko and absorbed all four of the kidnapped admin's souls. When Lolly re-awoke in pitch darkness, he was greeted with an unstable television screen taunting him. Lolly somehow had a feeling there was a pulsating mass behind the screen. Anti poked fun at Lolly's failure mercilessly. Lolly had enough with being nice, and finally challenged Anti. Anti took a great hearty laugh and revealed his body. A terrible, all-powerful beast with an uneven amount of souls. Omega Anti. With four admin souls, Anti had become a breathing terror. His body before become a flower combined with his body after becoming a flower, creating a black cat-plant hybrid beast. With the admin souls, each contributed to the beings form. The tentacles protruding from either side of the beast came from Void, the six egg yolks on the beast's back came from Two, the two animatronic heads peeking out from behind came from 0.5 and the magician hat on the television screen came from Poko. This beast wasn't just a terror to look at, but it had near godlike strength and unimaginable powers. Each attempt Lolly gave at objecting to Anti or trying to fight back lead him right back to the GAME OVER screen. Anti killed Weeb and Pee during this battle, and Lolly countless times more. Anti nearly won, but Lolly had some way of communicating with the admins souls deep within Anti's core. The souls rebelled against their ruler and Anti lost his beastly form. Anti offered Lolly a chance to take victory, but Lolly declined. His mistake, as Anti didn't hesitate when he absorbed every single soul in the Chungledom, including the rest of the admins. The day finally came, under Mount Stoikos in Monvaria. Anti was more powerful than ever, and only Lolly stood in his way. Anti revealed his intention to destroy the continent for good, an start anew. Anti also revealed Lolly was his son, with two other children, Blanca and Tangy. They fought and fought until Lolly finally managed to reach the admin souls inside. He went from each admin, freeing them. Eventually they made Anti all gushy, and somehow his emotions returned to him. Anti allowed Lolly to escape the disaster and smothered it with his own body, killing him. Anti died a hero.Category:Anti chunglers